oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Biohazard
Biohazard continues the storyline after the quest. The plot deepens as finally gets a chance to process her s. Buried under these samples lies a well-hidden secret. Details Magic for Falador Teleport/Ardougne Teleport *33 Agility for log shortcut |items = *A Priest gown top and bottom (can be obtained during the quest for 10 coins) Pigeon cage, bird feed (Can be obtained during quest) Recommended: *Teleports to Falador/Draynor Village/cabbage patch, Varrock, and Ardougne *A few energy or stamina potions |kills = Mourner (level 13) }} Walkthrough Confiscated Items required:' None. To begin, talk to in , directly west of the shortcut log. She suggests talking to her father's friend, , who keeps communication with via his pigeons. Sneaking back Items required: 'Pigeon cage, bird feed'' Speak to , who lives in a house just south of the northern bank in and just north of the . '''Grab a bird cage from behind Jerico's house and feed from the cupboard inside his house. Speak to , who can be found west of 's house in , just southwest of the . When you talk to him, he says that although he can move you over the wall, it is too risky as the watchtower guards are too close to the wall. The guards need to be distracted so that you can find an opportunity to enter the city. Head to the small watchtower along the wall, directly north of . Stand in the corner where the two spiked fences meet, use the on the watchtower fence, then click the cage in your inventory. Go back and talk to , who will call out to his assistant, , to throw over the rope ladder. Climb over the ladder into . Infiltrating the Mourner HQ Head to the located in the northeastern corner of the city. Try to enter, but you will not be allowed in by the s. Go around the headquarters to the northern part, where you can see a cauldron being cooked in the backyard. Pick up the laying on the ground just to the west, and squeeze through a gap in the fence into the backyard. Right click on the rotten apple and use it on the stew that is brewing in the cauldron, otherwise you will eat it. Squeeze back through the fence and walk around to the front of the building, and attempt to go inside again. One of the mourners will tell you that you're not permitted inside because several mourners are ill with food poisoning and are waiting for a doctor. Head to 's house - the large building southwest of the church. Search the cupboard in the northern part of her house to obtain a . Equip the gown, and go back to the headquarters. The professional attire will easily fool the mourners into letting you into their base. For all subsequent visits to the headquarters during the quest, the gown must be worn at all times. Go upstairs and kill a mourner. A will automatically be placed in the player's inventory. Use the key on the gate to get inside the caged room. Search the crates to find 's . Exit the headquarters, and head back to at the southeastern corner of . He will help the player get back over into . Alternatively, players can head through the sewers as they are no longer blocked. Go to Elena and give her the distillator. Getting the touch paper ''Items required: Falador teleport or amulet of glory (optional), brown apron (optional) or House teleport if your house is located in Rimmington'' Elena gives you 4 samples, all of which are fragile and will break upon teleporting. It is advisable to use the drop trick to get at least 2 sets, in case any of them break. Bank the 4 items Elena gives you (there is a bank east of her house, beware that one of the samples resembles an empty vial, however it is not) then teleport to or , or the . '''''Teleporting or accepting random events with the samples causes them to break and you will need to talk to Elena again to get more. Travelling in a ship will not damage the samples. Withdraw the samples from the bank and go to the in the southwestern corner of Rimmington. While speaking to the Chemist, WARNING: AVOID ALL CHAT OPTIONS THAT STATE YOU HAVE A PLAGUE SAMPLE! He'll destroy it and you have to return to Elena to get a new sample. He will then give you the touch paper needed to continue the quest. Foresight ''Items required: Liquid honey, ethenea, sulphuric broline, and the plague sample.'' Chancy, Da Vinci, and Hops are located right outside the chemist's house crowding around a fire. Talk to each of them to give them their respective vials. Make sure to give each bottle to the right person, or you will not receive them when you get to . If this happens, you will need to go back to Elena for more chemicals, and go back to Rimmington again. Give Chancy the , Da Vinci the , and Hops the . Once you have given the vials, they will tell you to meet at the in Varrock. So far, so good ''Items required: 10 Coins or a priest gown top and bottom, the plague sample and touch paper.'' Deposit the plague sample in the bank (there is a deposit box on the northern parts of the docks of Port Sarim, by the ), then teleport to Varrock. Equip a priest gown set (you can buy one from or to the north of Guidor), withdraw the plague sample and touch paper from Varrock east bank and proceed to the fenced area to the southeast. Head to the fenced-in enclosure in southeastern Varrock. The guard will search you when you try and pass through the gate. The guard will confiscate the vials if you try and pass with them but the plague sample is safe to bring through. Go to the with the plague sample and talk to Hops, Da Vinci, and Chancy to get the vials back. Having a full inventory will require you to obtain a new set from Elena. Do not pass back through the gate at this point or your vials will be confiscated on return! (If you have forgotten the touch paper or plague sample, drop the vials at the gate, exit, run to Varrock east bank for the items, and quickly run back to pick up the vials) If you do not bring the plague sample or papers with you, you can go to Varrock east bank and retrieve them, drop the vials outside, and telegrab them into the gated area. Secrets ''Items required: The plague sample, touch paper, a priest gown.'' Equip your and head to 's house in the southeastern corner of the gated area. Talk to Guidor to give him the vials and sample, and tell him that has sent a sample that needs to be processed. After analysing it, he will come to a surprising conclusion. He tells you that the plague is just a lie. Return to Ardougne Return to , and talk to Elena. When you tell her that Guidor found nothing in his results, she suggests that the plague must be a hoax and that you should speak to the person on top of this - of . King Lathas is located just south of Elena's house, in his throne-room on the of the East . When told that the plague is in fact a hoax, the King replies that he did it for the best of his people, and that it protects them from a "far greater danger". He then tells the player about the journey of - the king of and King Lathas's brother - towards the west and that he has been corrupted by a dark lord after drinking from the Chalice of Eternity. Hence, the wall has been erected between the cities to protect and in turn, all of RuneScape. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Thieving experience *Use of the Combat Training Camp north of the city. *The ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne gate. *The ability to use the West Ardougne Teleport in the Arceuus spellbook. }} Trivia * is a reference to the famous multi-talented Italian, . *The name of the man who helps you get over the wall, , could be a reference to . *The is likely an allusion to the Inn of the Prancing Pony where Frodo and Sam go to meet Gandalf in : . *If you gain two copies of the required ingredients, the guard will only seize one set. Required for completing Completion of Biohazard is required for the following: * : * * Category:Biohazard